Grim
Grim & Evil is the first installment in the Billy & Mandy franchise. Each show features either two segments; The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. The pilot was made in 1999 and aired in 2000 on Cartoon Network's Big Pick, and the show itself premiered on August 24, 2001. After the second season, the segments split up into two separate series. Although Evil Con Carne only lasted two seasons (and with only 14 new episodes), the characters reappeared in Billy & Mandy from time to time. Billy and Mandy also became the much more popular and more well-known series after the two shows split up. Segments The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Main article: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy The segments are about two children named Billy & Mandy who became best friends forever with the Grim Reaper by winning him in a game of limbo over the life of Billy's hamster. Between school, family and visitors from the spirit world, Billy and Mandy sometimes need help to clean up the messes they get themselves into, and that’s where Hoss Delgado comes in. Hoss and Grim are mortal enemies, and with Mandy’s bossy nature and Billy’s curious attitude, funny escapades ensue. Evil Con Carne Main article: Evil Con Carne The segments are about an organization named the "Evil Con Carne", which is a group that wishes to take over the world. The group is lead by Hector Con Carne with his two helpers Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr, who normaly try to help Hector by making his plans to take over the world a reality, which fails every time. Hector was originally a billionaire playboy, but he was blown up in a tremendous explosion. The only things to survive were his brain and stomach, which were attached to a body of Boskov, a dimwitted purple circus bear. Cast * Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper * Richard Horvitz as Billy * Grey Griffin as Mandy and Major Dr. Ghastly * Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne * Frank Welker as Boskov * Armin Shimerman as General Skarr Trivia * In a Reddit post, Maxwell Atoms explained that the shows were split because of Cartoon Network's tendency of doing spin-offs of backup segments of their shows, such as the I Am Weasel segments from Cow & Chicken, which Maxwell Atoms also worked on. * When the shows split up, Maxwell Atoms felt it was too stressful to do two separate shows at once, so he decided to continue The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and do one last season of Evil Con Carne. * During the 2001 Big Pick, Grim and Hector made a few guest appearances to promote the show and the next Big Pick, alongside I.M Weasel from Cow and Chicken's spin-off I Am Weasel. Thoughout the segments, Grim and Hector would argue over who was the real 2000 Big Pick winner, since technically Billy & Mandy won. * On October 20, 2017, the full episodes were put on demand with the original format. Strangely, 12 more full episodes consisting of cartoons from when the shows were separated were also available and credited accurately, as if the show lasted longer than it already did. * This show's intro is the only one to feature original animation. Future intros would focus on images and clips from the shows. Gallery mandy-the-grim-reaper-billy-grim-evil-2001-BPHH6P.jpg Category:Series